nrofandomcom-20200214-history
Team Lunatic
''Team Lunatic ''is a team run by InfinitySnaps, started on the 4th of February, 2018. The team was named after its first bot: Lunatic. Before NRO Since around Before he discovered the NRO, InfinitySnaps built robots that were either: too heavy, had weldbreakers or were too large, or all three. InfinitySnaps did not compete during this time Robots built during this period were: # Exo (a drum thing on a swinging arm, with two sideaxes) # Shred- a blatant rip off of Shredder from Robot Wars # Radius, not quite a full body spinner, # Revolution, a vertical spinner # Axe Wielding Lunatic, a huge axe that buckled alot # Obliterator, a flipper and an axe merged together, # Radius 2 - an actual full body spinner that was completely uncontrollable. The Discovery of the NRO Whilst InfinitySnapz was building R3, a (rushed) superheavyweight, he came across the robot LumberJack'd ''(Qwertythe300th) ''and decided to check out the other bots made- Then he checked out the account and saw two robot combat groups- one of which was the NRO. Robots Used in NRO So far, six robots have been made: Lunatic, Brown Circle of Doom (obsolete), Exo Reborn, Obliterator 2.0, Not A Fidget Spinner (to be remade), Sandstorm, and recently, R4 and Revolution II, and a recreate of Hobgoblin from Robot Wars (s10) Robots In Use Lunatic Lunatic is a red (sometimes blue) and black heavyweight egg-beater with a weapon that is 11 studs wide, 6.75 studs high and weighs almost half of the body mass- 197.84 sgs- There is also an obsolete version where the weapon weighs 91.65 sgs. In a new revision, the robot has a learner driver's plate on it and features a message on the underside: ANGER DONOT LIKE BEING FLIPPED, and on the blue version: I'M BLUE DA BA DEE DA BA DIE. The weapon produces a force of around 18000 KiloJons. if the weapon is running at regular speed The bot itself weighs 438 SGS. (531.87 TrueSGS) and has 4 wheels, a shape designed protect against horizontal spinners (and not get beached on its side) and some low prongs to get underneath opponents. Sandstorm Sandstorm is a low flipper with a big red vertical spinner on it. The spinner, like Exo Reborn can double up as a grabber. This also allows it to pull a Complete Control and suplex its opponents. To date, Sandstorm appears to be even more successful than flagship spinner Lunatic. It is inspired by LumberJack'd 2, created by team Iron Wolf, in the sense that it has a low, body with a flipper touching the floor. The flipper design also takes Lunatic's idea of having stupidly thin wedges to get under opponents. Sandstorm, however had some troubled development, being scrapped once and completely rebuilt, and even then had flipper reliablity issues. It took five days to get the flipper working without shaking and buckling every two seconds. R4 (Radius 4) R4 is a red and yellow full body spinner, with a design that gets under opponents, Unlike R3, it is a heavyweight bot (TRUESGS) and unlike its three predecessors, it has a larger range, going from a diameter of 14 to 16. When the robot is inverted, it uses the flag, which is connected to the chassis to self right, the flag spins around, eventually flicking the robot back upright. Revolution II Featuring a larger and wider spinner than its predecessor, Revolution II is a black and blue four wheeled bot designed to send enemies flying. A version with an axe is also planned. Both Revolution II and R4 have yet to be tested. Robots No Longer In Use (after BB2018) Brown Circle Of Doom (BCOD) BCOD is a brown circle (obviously) that self fights only using elasticity and its spinning bar. This means that in some cases, the bot is unable to self right It weighs 427.29 sgs and has a 16-stud-long horizontal spinner that produces 16297.01 KiloJons at full speed and weighs 33.25 sgs. This robot fell out of use due to a spiritual successor being made: NAFS- which was invertible and featured a spinner eight times more powerful. Exo Reborn Exo Reborn is a blue hexagonal, "swiss army bot"- It is similar in weaponry to it's predecessor, Exo, in the likes that it has sideaxes (now a grabber) and a spinner, albeit way smaller. However, the robot is more compact and features a flipper on the spinner arm, which doubles up as a grabber. However, due to the lack of potent weaponry, and a lacklustre flipper, the robot fell out of use. A sequel was planned and started, but never finished- that being a red robot named Swiss. Obliterator 2.0 Featuring a flipper with an axe on it, Obliterator 2 was the first attempt at a flipper by InfinitySnaps after he joined the NRO. It featured a triangular, green body with a black flipper and dustpan on the back. The bot itself had many issues though. For one, the steering veered heavily to the side until recently, and for two, despite being a flipper, the bot can't get under anything. Obliterator 3.0 is being planned, and will feature a wider flipper. Not A Fidget Spinner (NAFS) NAFS is a large, yellow bot with a T-shaped chassis with two wheels, which vaguely resembles a figdet spinner, hence the the name. The weaponry is a large, black, 18 stud long bar which largely resembles the spinner of BCOD. The robot stopped being used due to the steering controls being somewhat off and the weapon was almost too powerful for its own good. Another reason is a design flaw in the form of having a flat back. This became an apparent problem during a fight between it and Buffalo Bill 3, a spinner killer wedgebot made by Team Iron Wolf. = __FORCETOC__